All Costs
by Sakura-chan5
Summary: Shaoran leaves, so Sakura goes back to Tomoyo. Unfortunately, Meiling snuck back to Japan to say just one thing: "Tomoyo, I love you."


Yay, a meaningful, actual, Card Captor Sakura fanfic! Anyway, this one is set after the second movie. Sakura isn't with Shaoran; Tomoyo isn't with Mei Ling… yet. Be warned, this fic is rated either **PG-13 or R**. S+S later on, T+M later on… T+S is out the window later on. Just enjoy, please?

"…Tomoyo chan?" Sakura asked wearily. Looking around, her vision was partly blurred, but she could see she was in Tomoyo's bedroom. "…Did we… was it… was it a dream? Or… or not?" Her dark haired friend looked down. Tomoyo was almost never sad – but when she was… you could, tell. Sakura could, anyway. She noticed the way her best friend's eyes went dark, almost clear, when she looked in them – they were reflecting Sakura's face; and it was almost creepy what Tomoyo looked like. The average person, however, would not be able to tell, as they do not focus on Tomoyo, as much as Sakura chan did… To Sakura, Tomoyo was… she was _special_. She knew it was crazy, crazy to think of her best friend like that… But you really can't help it – get absorbed in those eyes, drown in them… fell like you're _falling_ into them… get lost inside them… and you'll never get out. Beautiful, lavender eyes… Sakura smiled to herself. She gazed at Tomoyo from the bed, and saw herself in her eyes… She looked, different… Mei Ling had once commented that she went like that around Shaoran… but after his mother's death, he had to fulfil his mother's last request… Marry Mei Ling as it was first planned. Sakura remembered it all like it was yesterday; though, it was a good two or three years ago. She still thought about him… but in a different way. The way she had once thought about him – Tomoyo had stolen. She thought of Tomoyo as beautiful, smart, understanding… and most of all… she thought of Tomoyo the way she couldn't describe; when you get that tingly feeling in your stomach, your chest swells up and your throat feels like it's caught on something… A feeling only one who was truly experiencing it could describe; that feeling, you get when you see someone special to you, close to you – that feeling you get when your love asks you to marry them; but this case, it was different – the same feeling, but Sakura felt so strongly for Tomoyo, she couldn't explain. She just, couldn't. And she knew that Tomoyo felt this way for Sakura. Possibly stronger. But laying in bed last night, knowing Tomoyo was right beside her… made her feel, made her feel… Safe. Loved, cared for… her family cared for her, of course – but not being home last night and making her stay home alone… And when Tomoyo called up and asked her to stay over – Sakura was scared at first at the thought of walking down to the Bus Stop, and taking the bus to Tomoyo's house – in the dark, at half past eleven, nearly – it scared her. But having Tomoyo's sweet smile to look forward too, knowing that Tomoyo chan would welcome her into her home for a night… she loved it. Then, when she was wearing her pink bunny pyjamas, and got into bed where Tomoyo was already asleep, the guilty thought of Shaoran kun crept up on her – It drove her wild. She was forced, forced to remember that horrible day –

_"Sakura chan, I have something to tell you…" "Hai, Shaoran kun?" "Well… maybe you should sit down." Sakura knew something was wrong. "What is it?"_

_"Well, my mother died last night. My sisters sent me a note from my mother, and it said that… as a last request for her, could I…" Shaoran gulped. "Would I marry Mei Ling instead of you." Sakura's eyes welled up with tears. "Will you…?" "Sakura chan… I care for you dearly – I would give my life for you. But who would you rather obey… me, or your father?" "Shaoran kun!" Sakura exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck. "Aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru…" she continued whispering, until: "Koishiteru, Sakura chan." And he got up, and walked towards the coach parked near them. Mei Ling was inside. Sakura heard their conversation._

_"Did… did you tell her?"_

_"Yes." Shaoran whispered._

_"I told her."_

_"How did she take it?"_

_"Not very well." Shaoran replied, looking sadly out the window._

_"Shaoran… I have to confess. After we moved back here – after you confessed your love to Sakura chan… I found somebody else. Somebody else, to love. It wasn't you. She was… from school. And we both knew her very well."_

_"Sa… Sakura chan?"_

_"No; never Sakura chan. I would never backstab you. You love her; I don't. Maybe you should think about it. I just… I am so sorry that, all those years ago, it was my idea for us to be engaged… It's **my** fault that you have to leave Sakura chan – you don't want to, and I don't want to leave my love – Gomen naisai, Shaoran kun." Mei Ling hugged him._

_"Mei Ling… Mei Ling chan, thank you. I appreciate it that you would let me go."_

_"I don't love you in that way anymore, Shaoran."_

_"But… may I ask, who **is** the person you love?"_

_Mei Ling blushed. "To… Tomoyo chan."_

_Shaoran looked surprised, but smiled. "Hai. Tomoyo really deserves you, Mei Ling. You're a wonderful friend."_

_Sakura sat, paralysed, thinking about what just happened. She burst into tears._

She sat out there for ages, until her father and brother were phoning all her friends looking for her. It was Tomoyo that knew where she was; Tomoyo, that came to find her, after it started pouring with rain. Tomoyo, that took her into her home last night. The loss of Shaoran hurt her for over a month. When eating chocolate, she would smile, and then the smile would fade. "Shaoran kun used to love chocolate…" and burst into tears again. This had happened a few times in cooking class; It was Tomoyo that explained to the teacher when she couldn't get a word out of Sakura. The teacher usually excuses Sakura from class after that.

"Sakura chan."

Sakura jolted upright. "Hoe?" she said surprisingly.

"Oh… To… Tomoyo chan…"

"Sakura chan, what were you dreaming about? You were talking in your sleep." Tomoyo held a hand to Sakura's cheek.

"Tomoyo chan… please, please don't take this the wrong way… I feel, guilty… coming to you. I feel like I'm betraying Shaoran and Mei Ling; They both…"

"What has Mei Ling chan got to do with it?"

"Well, I was remembering something… It made me hurt."

"Hurt where?"

Sakura sighed, and put her own hand to her chest. "Here. It hurts here."

"Sakura… you mean, you don't… love me?" The last two words were whispered.

"I do… but, Tomoyo… Mei Ling chan… she loved you."

"And Shaoran, loved you…"

"Tomoyo chan!"

"Sakura chan!"

Throwing their arms around each other, Sakura began to cry. "I'm so sorry…! I've caused so much… I love Shaoran, and I love… you… Mei Ling… loves you."

"Mei Ling chan loved me…? How do you know?"

Sakura sighed. "That day when Shaoran told me he was going back to Hong Kong to marry Mei Ling, I heard them talking on the coach. Mei Ling said… let me get this right… ah! I remember now. She said:

'I don't love you in that way anymore, Shaoran.

But… may I ask, who is the person you love?

To… Tomoyo chan.'

See?"

Tomoyo gasped. "Oh… my…"

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo chan… I—"

Tomoyo put a finger to her lips. "Sakura chan, it's all right. Everything, will be all right… it will. Everything is always all right for you and me…"

"Tomoyo…"

Leaning forward, Sakura noticed that Tomoyo was getting closer, too – and before she knew it, she was doing what she always wanted to do. She was kissing Tomoyo Daidouji. Sakura wished it had gone on forever – but the day fifteen minutes is forever is the day Tomoyo and Eriol get together. Suddenly, Sakura had a thought. What if Tomoyo loved Mei Ling instead? What would she do? Would Shaoran come back to her? Eriol and Mizuki sensei – Tomoyo and Mei Ling – Sakura and… Sakura and Shaoran? Is it possible? Possible again? If she wasn't mistaken, Shaoran didn't sound like he would miss her that much. The way he looked at her, though – she could tell. He loved her very much. And she… _she_ loved her very much. _Tomoyo_ loved her very much. That was a problem. She loved Shaoran – she loved Tomoyo. Even though she would have Shaoran if it happened, she would still miss Tomoyo as a lover – there was no easy way out for her… nothing will 'be all right' as Tomoyo chan had said… Nothing would _ever_ be all right…

"Sakura."

Sakura jumped. Tomoyo was right beside her – and though she didn't mean to, Sakura noticed she was talking out her thoughts. Oh god, she thought. Tomoyo heard everything. Oh, god… "Sakura chan. It will always be all right. It will. Always."

"…Tomoyo?"

"Hai, Sakura?"

"Will you… will you…?"

"Will I what?" Sakura blushed deeply. "Will you… make love to me…?"

Tomoyo gasped. "Well, Sakura chan… are we, old enough…?"

"Tomoyo cha… Tomoyo chaaaaan… We're seventeen years old…"

"Oh, my god…"

"Nani?"

"It's just; I met you eight years ago."

"…Oh, yes…"

"And you gave me that eraser…"

"…"

"The cute little bunny one…"

"Yes…"

"Sakura… I will."

"Will whaaa --! You will? Oh god, arigatou gozimasu, Tomoyo chaaan…"

"Sakura…" Tomoyo said, looking a bit sad. "Not now… not with mother in the other room…"

"_Mother_?" Sakura exclaimed. "When did she get back?!"

Tomoyo smiled. "Last night. I saw her coming in to check on us…"

"And you didn't _do_ anything?"

"Well… no… the thing is… well…" Tomoyo stuttered. "We were in… we were in quite a 'naughty' position… I didn't know you moved around that much, Sakura."

"What do you… mean?"

Well…"

"Why didn't you move?"

"Well… I kinda… liked it."

Sakura blushed crimson. "Whaaa… NANI?!?!?!"

 Tomoyo grinned. "Your house is going to be empty for another two days though, isn't it?"

Sakura smiled thankfully. "No, Cerberus and the cards will be there."

"Oh… Kero chan will be asleep though, won't he?"

"…No, he was up playing _Mechanism Warrior_ last night,"

"Oh…"

"Let's go over to my house anyway, okay?"

"Hai, all right."

Sakura thought. Tomoyo says everything will 'be all right'… will it? Is she right? What about her relationship with Shaoran? And what about Mei Ling chan's untold love for her best friend gone lover? This surely will not 'be all right'.

"To… Tomoyo chan?!" Sakura looked up to see that Tomoyo was undressing. She blushed again, and got changed, trying her best not to look at Tomoyo. "Sakura chan?"

"Hai…?"

"Do you want to… go to that new karaoke bar down the street?"

Sakura considered. "All right."

"Hurry up then, Sakura chan…!"

"Oh, okay…" Sakura quickly got changed.

The two girls were on the bus in minutes, and before they knew it, in front of their stop. "Come on, Sakura chan."

"Tomoyo?"

"Hai?"

"You go down and get us a table. I'll pay in."

Tomoyo took some money out of her purse. "Use this." Sakura thanked her and hurried towards the counter.

"Excuse me?" She asked the clerk.

"Payin' in?" he said.

"Er… yes, I am… but, I couldn't go up and sing, could I?"

"Name?"

"Kinomoto Sakura."

"Who's it to?"

"Hoeh?"

"Who's the song for? Who are you singing for?"

"Eh… Daidouji Tomoyo chan,"

"Girlfriend?"

"Eh… you could say that…"

"Cute. What's the song?"

Sakura pondered for a moment. "Things I'll Never Say, by Avril Lavigne."

"Who?"

"She's a Canadian singer."

"Do you know the lyrics? Does your girlfriend—" Sakura blushed at 'girlfriend' –-"know English?"

"Yes… we both do – we studied it in Junior High School."

"Okay. We'll call you up in a minute, you're lucky – first ones to book."

"Hai? Sugoi ne,"

"And I'm sure that the crowd will enjoy it, you have such a lovely voice, Kinomoto Sakura san."

Sakura blushed. "A… arigato,"

"Well, better go, got a couple more people to see to." Sakura turned to see a small queue of people behind her.

"Hai. Well, I'm going to go see Tomoyo chan."

Sakura waved. He was kind, she thought. Maybe a little _too_ kind… No, that's stupid.

"Sakura chan!" Tomoyo got up and went to meet her best friend. "What took you so long?"

"Er… long line." Sakura lied.

"Well, the DJ just announced someone would be coming up. I hope they're good."

So do I, Sakura thought. I can't make a fool of myself.

"Okay…" The DJ announced, looking through a list of papers.

"Will Kinomoto Sakura please come up?"

Tomoyo squealed. "Sakura chan?! Ohhh! I can't believe it! Go Sakura! Go Sakura chaaan~!"

"Sakura? Sakura san?"

"Coming!"

"Ahh, okay. Take the microphone, and there are the lyrics if you need them."

"Hai."

Sakura braced herself as the music started playing.

Sakura sang with her eyes closed, she could concentrate easier that way.

The audience was now larger than it was before. But they were all clapping for Sakura. Everyone applauded. So Sakura continued.

In a minute or two the song was finished.

Sakura put down the microphone. There were only two people in the audience who knew English – that was her and Tomoyo.

Or so she thought.

She ran down the stairs and into Tomoyo's arms. "It… it wasn't a joke!"

"Hoe? What wasn't a joke, Tomoyo chan?"

"When you asked me to… to…"

Sakura blushed. "Hai…"

"You really do love me then, Sakura?"

"…Hai, I do…"

"Then… you wouldn't mind if I… if I did, this?"

Sakura was going to say 'hoe', but Tomoyo's own suddenly blocked her mouth – Sakura blushed. The sensations that flooded through her body – Tomoyo chan, she thought. Do you… do you love me…?

Without realizing she said that out loud, Sakura heard Tomoyo answer. "Yes, Sakura. I do."

The two made their way to the bus station again. But little did they know that there was someone following them…

A black cloaked figure, about their height – Long, black hair, tied up in buns, with long strips falling from the ribbons around them – It was Mei Ling. Mei Ling was in Japan – and Shaoran wasn't with her.

"Sakura!"

Sakura heard her name being called and turned around, unaware that the voice came from in front of her. She felt herself be thrown up against the wall, and the black cloaked person holding her up there. She was going to scream – till she noticed who this person was. "Mei Ling… Li Mei Ling chan…?" Tomoyo screamed and grabbed Mei Ling, throwing her off. "How dare you try and hurt my Sakura chan!" Tomoyo was now – Sakura giggled at the thought – Tomoyo was now swearing at Mei Ling in English – But she didn't know it was Mei Ling – until…

"Tomoyo chan."

"Nani…? Mei Ling chan?!"

"…Yes."

"Where did you—how did you–?" 

"I saw you in the karaoke bar."

"Oh, no." Tomoyo sighed.

"Relax, Tomoyo chan – I don't think she knows English."

"Ah, I do, Kinomoto chan."

"oh, no…"

"And Tomoyo – If you'd like to listen to me, I love you."

"I didn't think…"

"You didn't think I'd come back, so you just forgot about me? Some friend you are, Daidouji san."

Sakura and Tomoyo stood in horror as their friend walked away.

"Oh, no…"

"What have I _done_…?" Sakura collapsed on her knees and burst into tears.

"Sakura chan!" Tomoyo sunk down and tried to comfort her.

"Tomoyo chan… loving you has just lost me one of my greatest friends… Mei Ling chan!"

"Shh… Sakura, don't cry. Mei Ling didn't mean it. Let's go home."

Sakura was lying on the sofa in her home. Tomoyo had gone straight home. Now she felt like she didn't love Tomoyo – she just sang to her, and now she doesn't love her. An image of Shaoran kept creeping up in her head, disturbing her – she wanted to just drop dead and get away from this horrible knot in life. She loved Tomoyo, right? But… she loved Shaoran… right? Yes, she does love Shaoran. She spent an hour singing to Tomoyo to try and get her feelings out. But she doesn't love Tomoyo – she loves Li Shaoran. Sakura got up and hastily crept towards the phone. She didn't want to wake Kero up. Dialling the number, she waited for an answer. Somebody spoke in Chinese, and Sakura couldn't understand, but she said what she wanted to anyway. "Mei Ling Li." The woman on the other end spoke again, and there was silence. "Nei hou…? Mei Ling Li speaking…?"

"Mei Ling chan?"

"Kinomoto chan!"

"I've thought about it. I love Shaoran."

"I forgive you. Shaoran and I will be over in a day or two."

Hanging up, Sakura thought to herself: That was easy… but what about Tomoyo? What will I tell _her_? She surely doesn't love Mei Ling back… then the phone rang. Sakura jumped, but picked it up. "Mei Ling chan?"

"No… Tomoyo."

"Oh! Er… moshi moshi, Tomoyo chan,"

"I don't want you to cry, Sakura chan…"

"…?"

"But… I… I love Mei Ling."

Sakura was partially sad and partially happy, but the happy part overcame her.

"…Really?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry Sakura chan…"

"No, no – Tomoyo… I don't love you."

Tomoyo was silent. "…You don't?"

"No; I don't… I adore Shaoran. I was on the phone with Mei Ling a minute ago – her and Shaoran are coming over in two days."

"Oh… well, this settles things then… good night, Sakura chan…" and she hung up.

Wow… she thought. Before thinking anything else, she hurried up to bed.

Turning over, Sakura looked at the clock. It was 2:23 AM. "Hoeeeee…" Opening her eyes more clearly, Sakura saw a glowing figure floating above her bed. She screamed. Really loud. And I mean, _really_ loud. A neighbour in the next house was woken up, and got dressed to check the house. Kinomoto Fujitaka had given the trustworthiest neighbours keys for whenever he was absent – so the neighbour, Kahara Mitsumi, closed the door behind her, and knocked on the Kinomoto door. Shivering, Mitsumi gritted her teeth and waited for the answer. "Kinomoto san…?" she said in a loud whisper. 

-----------------------------------------

Sakura's piercing scream echoed around the walls in her room – the figure continued and stand and smile. Sakura had run out of breath and her throat was sore, she could scream no more. "Who are you?" she shrieked. "If you are a ghost you _must_ know I am afraid of you! If you are a ghost you must have spoken to Ni chan at least _once_ in your–" The flowing hair of the figure stopped, and it absorbed into itself. Sakura watched in amazement. "…Hoe?" she said. Suddenly, the ghost exploded in a rain of colours, showering Sakura and the things around her. Her bedroom was a countryside… And Sakura was dressed as a farm girl. Sakura blushed slightly as she realised she wasn't wearing anything else but under garments under the overalls. But then she saw her three best friends in her entire life – Tomoyo, Shaoran and Mei Ling. "Guys!"  Sakura ran towards them, but ran into an invisible barrier. "Sakura chan is mine!" Shaoran exclaimed, advancing on Tomoyo. "And Tomoyo is _mine_!" Mei Ling stamped in front of him. "Mei Ling chan… Shaoran kun…?" Sakura whispered. "Fighting…?" Tomoyo turned around and looked straight at Sakura. "Sakura… Sakura… Sa… ka… rah… SAKURA!" Sakura woke with a start. The figure was just absorbed into the Sakura Book. "The… the Dream Card…" she said. Then she realised someone knocking on her door yelling "Kinomoto!". Putting on her dressing gown, she rushed downstairs to answer. Opening the door, she saw Mitsumi. "Kahara san…? What brings you here…?" she asked perplexed. "I – er… I heard someone scream, and I thought I'd check to see if everything was all right…" _All right_, Sakura said. _All right_. No, nothing is 'all right'… "Oh, everything's all right, I just… er… had a night mare, that's all." Which was partly true. "Oh… okay then. Sorry for bothering you, Sakura san." And Mitsumi headed home. 

The next day nothing much happened. Kero chan was asleep, Sakura just did her usual routine… get up, eat, watch TV, go out… etc. and Tomoyo and come since yesterday. Before she knew it, she was answering the doorbell. "Hello…? Oh my gosh!" Bursting into tears, Sakura threw her arms around Shaoran and said repetitively, "I've missed you so much!" "Yeah, yeah, where's Tomoyo chan?" Mei Ling said, trying her best to break up the happy moment. Sakura 'humphed' and went to the phone. "Moshi moshi? Ah! Tomoyo chan, please." Waiting for her to speak again, Mei Ling glared at Sakura. "I know!" Sakura hissed. "Moshi moshi! Tomoyo chan? Hai – they're here – get your mother to drive you, it will be faster – great, okay, see you."

Turning, Sakura said, "She'll be here in a minute,"

"Sakura chan…"

"Shaoran kun?"

"I… I'm so sorry I went away…"

"I've missed you; I've never stopped thinking about you…"

"Same here, Sakura chan…"

"But…" Sakura pulled away from his embrace.

"I am guilty. I have been loving Tomoyo chan since you left… but when I saw Mei Ling the other day –"

"Mei Ling? Where?"

"Outside the knew Karaoke bar,"

"Mei Ling!" Shaoran turned around angrily. "Fuumei told us not to go!"

"I don't care – I wanted to see… I wanted to see Tomoyo again!"

"No, no!" Sakura exclaimed, running in between them. "Don't fight!"

Shaoran sighed. "Well, as I was saying, Shaoran kun… I've loved Tomoyo. But… when I saw Mei Ling, it reminded me of the outings her, Tomoyo and I used to take, and it… well, it felt like when we were twelve again…"

"Shh, it's all right, Sakura…"

Sakura suddenly exploded into tears. "Sakura! What is it?"

"It's just… Tomoyo always says that to me – she always says it will 'be all right' – but every time she says it, it's _not_ all right! It's the complete _opposite_!"

"No, it will be all right –"

"Stop saying that!"

"Oh, okay… but… why?"

"The night before the last I had a visit from the Dream Card. It showed me you and Tomoyo fighting over me – and I really… I really…"

"It's okay – we'll sort something out,"

"Yes, I know… but…"

"But what?"

Sakura sniffed. "Don't go away again,"

"…I won't," Shaoran answered. The two embraced. But it was broken when the doorbell rang. "Tomoyo," Mei Ling said. "I'll answer it." 

"Hello… Mei Ling chan!" Tomoyo hugged the other girl round the neck and looked up. "I'm sorry I never noticed it… I was focussing on Sakura chan, and I… I… I love you, Mei Ling!"

"I know. I love you, Daidouji Tomoyo chan. I want us to be happy, and for Shaoran and Sakura to be happy… and we'll all have a happy ending. Together."

"Yes, I would give my life for Sakura to keep hers… now I would do the same for you,"

"Really? Wow… I'm sure Shaoran wouldn't do that for me,"

"You can never be too sure, can you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well…" Tomoyo giggled. "I mean, Shaoran would give his life for you…"

Mei Ling went red. "What do you… what do you mean…?"

"I mean, it all has something to do with Sakura. He loved Sakura so much he would give his life for her."

"Yes, not me,"

"Listen. And he would give his life for me, since Sakura cares deeply for me…"

"And not me,"

"Listen! And I care deeply for you, so…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Shaoran doesn't love you, but he would give his life for you anyway. He would give his life for me, Fujitaka san, possibly even Cerberus or Touya!"

"Oh… So he doesn't love me?"

"Not in that way… in a family way,"

"I was stupid… stupid to think of him that way when we were little. I knew he didn't love me that way, and… if I try hard enough, I know _I_ didn't love him that way. But I insisted on us getting engaged, just because I thought I loved him. But now, Tomoyo, I love you. I guess… I guess I'm a lesbian."

"It's all right. Mei Ling chan, I knew I was, ever since I was nine years old. Some say you can't love at that age – but I'm absolutely sure I loved Sakura then. And… in a way… I still do. The way I feel about Sakura – the way Sakura feels about me – it's friendly love now. We loved each other more than anything. I loved her more than anything. But now… now… Mei Ling, I love _you_. _You're_ the one I love now,"

"But… what about Sakura and Shaoran?"

"Mei Ling… look at them… they're… they're… oh, god, they're just so – _perfect_ for each other. I know. It hurts, since you… you had feelings for Shaoran. I'm an observant person, Mei Ling. And when we were eleven, there was something _else_ I noticed. You loved Sakura chan for a short period of time."

Mei Ling blushed wildly. "…Hai, I did. I admit it. But now – Tomoyo, I would do _anything_ for you. This conversation is lasting too long. Sakura and Shaoran may be wondering about us,"

EPILOGUE:

Tomoyo woke up. Turning, she saw her lover lying at the other side of the bed. She was adorable asleep, Tomoyo thought. Ever since she found she didn't love Sakura, she thought her whole life was a waste. But… it wasn't. If she hadn't loved Sakura, she wouldn't have video taped her constantly and found out that she was a Card Captor. And she wouldn't have met Mei Ling. Her fiancé. Lying here with here, just watching her body slightly rise and fall, knowing that Mei Ling was still breathing fine and was healthy, it was her world. Sakura was her world. Now Mei Ling is. She still loved Sakura, but she hadn't made contact with her for at least a month. With the wedding arrangement and everything, it was just too much. But now Mei Ling was there. She was twenty-four years old. It's early to get married, she knew that, but she didn't want anyone taking Mei Ling. Nobody.

Mei Ling was hers.

"Mei Ling is loved by three people… But that doesn't bother me, because those three people are…" Tomoyo began, "Me, myself, and I."

OWARI

End comments:

Good lord, if only I was at school. Lol. But if I was at school, I wouldn't have written this. Tomoyo and Mei Ling… //sigh//. They're not my favourite, but they're the best to work with. I love writing T+S fanfiction, but T+M is much more fun. Mei Ling loves Tomoyo; Tomoyo loves Mei Ling… I love this couple. I am very fond of the epilogue. "Mei Ling is loved by three people… But that doesn't bother me, because those three people are…" Tomoyo began, "Me, myself, and I." God, I love that. Well… I guess this is it. All Costs is over. I'll miss it. I had fun writing it. I had fun reading it. And I hope you all have the same feeling as you read it that I had when I wrote it. So this is the end. Look forward to more T+M in the future.


End file.
